What if DBZ characters had Pokemon?
by ChiChi
Summary: O.k and short... has tranlations like chhhuuuuupi=Hello or something... MENT to be funny... but my best fic is A day in the life of DBZ...read that one if you want real comedy!!!


OThis will be (hopefully) my 2nd fic!!!!

Laugh & DDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR DBZ SO IF YOU WANNA SUE ME -KISS MY ASS!

I LEFT ASH OUTTA THIS FIC 'CAUSE ASH IS A GAYASS

POKEMON TRANSLATIONS IN THESE

THIS TAKES PLACE IN AN IMAGIANARY LAND OF PIXIES…NAH, ITS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

"DIEEEEEE!!! KAYOKEN TIMES 20"

BOOOOMMMMMM!

It was just another day, you know, the usual killin' badasses…that kinda stuff

Except Goku was losing

"DADDYYYYYYYYY!!!!"

A girl appeared, looking myserious.

She was wearing a belt holding several red and white balls

"These will help you" She said

"What ARE these?" He said as the girl handed them to him

"You are, like, a DUMBASS!" And then she disappeared...(BEAM ME UP SCOTTY!)

"UH…HAH!" In an attempt not to die he threw a ball to each Z member present ( Vegeta, Krillian, Gohan, Chow-su and Piccolo) and threw his own at…..Whoever the hell he's meant to be killing. It must be an explosive The other Z members followed suit.

"OW! QUIT BOMBING MEEEEEE!!!" said the badass dude their meant to be killing

The balls opened

Vegeta's contained a "turkey that looks as if its on fire" Moltres

Krillian's had a "ohh, look at it's pretty hair" Jynx

Piccolo had a "Damn, it's greener than me" Scyther

Gohan had a "DARN YOU THING, STOP BURNING ME" Charizard

Chow-su had a "GODDAMN ITS BIG!" Onix

Goku had a "Ohhh, big blue birdie" Articuno

"Articccccunoooooo" WHO THE F*CK ARE THEY!!!)

"ScytherrrrrrrrrrrrScy!" I bet these morons were losing and Nina wanted us to help

"Charrrrrrrrrrizardddd"THAT MEANS THEY'RE OUR NEW OWNERS

"art…charscyjnxONixmoltres" SHITTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

While the pokemon were talking the Z members were staring

"I wonder what they're talking about" Gohan said

Then badass dude started attacking Goku

"ARTcunOOOOOOOOOO"We must look after our owners!!!

Articuno flapped it's wings and dived beak first into Badass

Badass detached himself from Goku

By then Articuno flew back to the others

"MOLTRESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"LETS KICK ASS!!!

Vegeta was in SERIOUS trouble…. Moltres was performing the same move as Articuno but this time Dumbass refused to let go

"Listen, Moltres will kill this F*cking moron if you tell it to use FIRE BLAST!" Jynx said telepathically

Badass was making Vegeta cry out in pain. Then Jynx realized that he didn't know what a Moltres was

"Dumbass, that Fire Turkey , say FIRE BLAST really loud"

"Fire Turkey, USE FIRE BLAST…. AGGGGGRRRHHHHHHHHH"

Moltres then unleashed fire onto Dumbass

Dumbass then burned in hell

Everyone stared to Moltres back to their own Pokemon while Vegeta was staring continuously at Moltres.

"So that's why she gave us these things- they have powers."

"ONNNNNNNIXXXXXXXXXXXXX" NO SHIT SHERLOCK!!!!!!!!

"Fire Turkey, use FIRE BLAST on Kakarot!!!"

"MOOOOLLLLLLTRRRRRRRRRRESSSS!" WHO THE F*CK IS THAT???

All the Z gang knew what Moltres was saying 'cause Jynx has now turned on a Pokemon-to-English translator

"You're a foul mouthed birdie, daddy make him stooooooop!!!" (Gohan of course)

"Oppps…..we forgot to introduce ourselves" Kakarot/Goku said

"I'm Goku a.k.a. Kakarot…

This is my son Gohan, 

This is his Mentor Piccolo who is an asexual freak, 

This is Vegeta, my mortal enemy now turned friend-used to be prince,

Krillian, my best friend 

And Chow-su, a little gay Emperor.

"Jynxjynxnjyxnjxu" SUCK THAT ONYX, YOU GOT THE GAYASS!!!)

"Oonyxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxnyyyyyxoooooooooooooooooonyx)

Well, you got the short bald guy

"Scytherscyyyyyyyyyythhhhhhhhhhherrrrrrrrrrrr!" Shuddup!!! MORONS!

"Jynxonixxxxxxjyyyyyyyynxonixonin" (jynx and oynx at the same time) you got the little asexual green man or is it woman? from Mars!!!

"Articcccccccccuuuuuuuuunnnnnoooooo!" STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!

"Syyyththhthththththtthheerererereeeeerrrrr"  You don't want us to TELL you how dumb yours is….well, LOOK AT HIMMM!!

At that moment, Goku was gnawing on a Pokeball to see if it was edible

"CHARRRRIIIIIZZZZZARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDD" you don't have to tell ME what's wrong with mine, he's a wimpy little shit

"MOLLTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRREEEEESSS" mines a prince so there!!!

All of the pokemon shutup at that comment and nodded in agreement

"artscyonyjynxcharrrrr" (all speaking at once except Moltres) DAMMIT!!!!

The Z fighters heard the whole thing.

Gohan was crying because he felt unloved

Goku said "what's happening???"

Piccolo was saying…"I come from Namek morons" 

Krillian ran his fingers through Jynx's Hair "Ohhh…..what pretty hair Jynx has" (they figured out their names)

Chow-su said "theirs nothing wrong with being gay….it's quite cool!!"

Vegeta was saying "THAT'S RIGHT!!! I AM THE BEST! I AM PRINCE VEGETA!"

"CHARRRRRRRRIZZZZZZZZZARD!" HAH HAH, UP YOURS MOLTRES!!! HE HAS A SERIOUS EGO PROBLEM!!!!"
    
    "I do NOT have an ego problem…..tremble in my GLORY…bhah bhah bhawwww!" "CHHHHHARCHARRRRRZARRRRRRRRRD" LISTEN TO YOURSELF! HAH!  "NO ONE LAUGHS AT THE PRINCE OF SAYIANS AND LIVES!!!!" Vegeta launches a punch at Charizard who swoops away and starts to fire spin him "MOLTTTREEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Moltres trys to protect Vegeta Charizard and Moltres can't hurt each other much 'cause they're the same type but Moltres was winning. "ChhhharrrrrrrrrrIZARRRRRRD" HELP ME GOHAN!!!  "I CAN'T HELP YOU CHARIZARD 'CAUSE I'M A WIMPY LITTLE S -word!!! "CHARRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIZARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDD!!!!!!!!" DIE GOHAN!!!  Charizard went for Gohan's throat "FIRE TURKEY! HELP CHARIZARD KILL KAKAROT'S SON!!!!!!!" "MMMMMOLTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTRES"  I AM MOLTRES, I AM NOT A FIRE TURKEY  "MOLTRES: DO AS I SAY, KILL GOHAN!" "MOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTRESS!" Sure, I'll kick his wimpy little shitty ass anyday!  "ARTICUNO……COOL THEM BOTH DOWN!!!" "CUUUUUNNNNNNN!" ICE BEAMMMMMMMMMM! "ART" TAKE THAT!  Charizard turns into an ice block Since Moltres is so hot, the ice melted before it reached him Moltres then tried to "melt" Articuno "ARTICUNOOOOOOO……NOOOOOOO!" Goku screamed "YOU GOTTA HELP ARTICUNO PICCOLO" Piccolo pouted "But Scyther's greener than me. I don't want to find out if he's stronger than me" "If you do it, I'll buy you some of that Mountain Water…" "SCYTHER, SWORD DANCE THEN SLASH AND KICK THEIR ASSES! I HAVE A LOT RIDING ON THIS!!!!!" "SCYYYYYYYYYTHHHHHHERRRRRRRR" I'LL SLASH YOUR ASSES! Goku threw another ball (cause there was spares!) at the ground trying to add to the violence "JIGGALY PUFF, JIGGALLLLLLLLYYYYIHEEEE PUFFFFF!" Sing attack All the Pokemon fell asleep. The Z gang were fine because they still have their caffeine rush from this morning but Pokemon don't drink coffee "How do we get them in their balls again?" (Piccolo) "Hell if I know!" said Vegeta They threw the balls at the Pokemon and the Pokemon were incased inside the balls "How will we know who's Pokemon is who's!" Piccolo again "PUFF PUFF, JIGGLLLLLY" HERE! Borrow my marker  Jigglypuff held it up to the sun "Let's go home and give one to our mates, so they will be safe!" Vegeta said ************************************************************************* "Chi Chi, I have a present for youuuuu!" "Ohhh, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!!'' "LOOK!" Out popped Jigglypuff "JIGGLYPUFFFFFFFF" HIYA!  "I HATE THE COLOUR PINK!" "ohhh, um…wrong one…..Here's yours" "PIIIIIIIKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUU" HI! "A RATTTTTT!! EEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! BANG! Chi Chi hitted Goku with a Frying Pan "I HATE RATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSS!" BANG BANG BANG!!!! *************************************************************************** (In this fic, Bulma and Veg are together, Master Rochi is still into prostitutes, and Goku and Chi Chi are still an Item) "Bulma, here you go" " FREEEEEEEEEEEEE" WOW! LOOK AT THIS HOUSE! MONDO COOL!  "OHHH! You remembered my Birthday…your getting 'some' tonight" "YESSSSSSS!" ************************************************************************** "MIEEEE MIEEEE, STARRRRRRRRRRR" " MUCH better Goku! I'll tell you something: IT HAS TO BE BETTER THAN BULMAS!" "Awww, but it is!" "GOOD!" ********************************************************************* At capsule corp. Enter Goku and Chi Chi "Hello Bulma!" "Would you like a cup of tea Chi Chi???" "LETS GET DOWN TO BUSSINEES…LETS BATTLE!" From out of nowhere, a Pokemon fighting area drops into Bulma's backyard "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BUTTERFREE!" "FRRREEEEEEEEE" "GET 'EM STARMIE "STARRRRRMIIIIIEEEEE" Jynx appears with Krillian "JYNXXXXXX!" You MUST have at least 3 Pokemon for a junior battle and 6 for a Senoir  "WE ARE NOT OLD!" "Gimmie those" Chi Chi grabs the Pokeballs "I CHOOSE THESE POKEMON!" Chi Chi gets Seadra, Starmie, and Gyarados Bulma gets Butterfree, Ninetales, and Pikachu "HAH HAH BULMA!!! YOU GOT THE RAT!" (BEFORE THE FIGHT, JYNX TELLS ALL THEIR POKEMONS MOVES) All the Z gang are there in the stadium "Seadra go!!!" "Butterfree GO! "Seadra, water gun" "FLY BUTTERFREE!" The water shoots pass Butterfree Butterfree grabs onto Seadra and pulls it up into the air THE MYSTERIOUS GIRL REAPPEARS FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT "Butterfree, drop Seadra then use… "SEADRA!!!ICE BEAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Butterfree turned into a statue "Butterfree, return" NOW WHO SHALL SHE CHOOSE? "GOOO NINETALES!" "NINNNNNNNNNEEEETALLEEE!" "FIRE BLAST NINETALES!!!" "ICE BEAM" Ninetales is also frozen "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Goes Chi Chi "RAT…um…PIKACHU GO!" "THUNDERSHOCK!" PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCC ACCACACACACACCACACA CACACACACACHUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seadra is a bunch of ash "SHIT" Goes Chi Chi Gyarados fights Pikachu CHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUU! Gyarados is also ash "MEGGGA SHIIIIT!" "Starmie, GOOOOO!" "Starmie, water gun" "Pikachu, THUNDER!" PIKKKKKAAPIKKKKAAA Water conducts electricity, and the electricity started traveling up the water to Starmie but then the water was pushed hard at him, so he got a shock! "chhuuu" "WHOOOOOHOOOOO!!!I WON!" "Jynxjyyynxxxxxxx" You haven't won, it's evolving!  "Whats that?????????????" "Jynxxxxixxxxxxajynnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnxx!" when a Pokemon can't handle a situation, it changes, but it's health is replenished!  "Is it weaker or stronger now?" "JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJYYYYYYYynxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx" Loaded and very ready to kick ass!  "RAIIIIIIIIICHHHHHHHUUUUU"  NO SHIT I'M READY TO KICK ASS! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAICHUUUUUU! Forget ash, all that's remaining of Starmie is the Jewel in the middle of Starmie The mysterious girl says "Thanks!!! Now I have a Raichu, I left them with you guys to train my Pokemon and you have done a good job!" "THEY'RE OURS!!!!" Raichu….KILL! She puts her hands up into a "LETS MAKE PEACE SYMBOL" "Look, I need those types of Pokemon, I'll leave you 3 Pokemon OK! They hand over the Pokemon. She leaves 3 Pokemon I wonder what they are…. They have swapped all their Pokemon for… Psyyyyyyyyyduuuuckkkkkkkkduckkk!! Carpppp Carrrrrp Goldeeeen Goldeen, Goolllllllden golllden! HMMMMMWHAT WILL HAPPEN IN MY SEQUEL I WILL DO THE SEQUEL WHICH WILL START WITH THEM WITH THEIR NEW POKEMON IF I GET REVIEWS!!!!! E-MAIL ME AT [Dolfin_Gal@mbox.com.au][1] OR AT Bitchy_Chi_Chi@dbzmail.com    

   [1]: mailto:Dolfin_Gal@mbox.com.au



End file.
